1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to a replaceable fuel nozzle nut lockwasher which may be locked upon the periphery of a fuel nozzle nut so as to secure the fuel nozzle nut to a fuel nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern day jet engines are subjected, during operation, to a variety of stresses. This, in turn, results in broken or loose fitting parts, including the fuel nozzle nut lockwashers incorporated in the aforementioned jet engines.
Presently, each fuel nozzle nut lockwasher comprises a one-piece band which is spun onto a fuel nozzle nut so as to secure the fuel nozzle nut to a fuel nozzle. A breakage of the fuel nozzle nut lockwasher requires removal of the fuel nozzle nut from the fuel nozzle. The fuel nozzle nut lockwasher must then be spun onto existing grooves within the fuel nozzle nut so as to provide for the positive retention thereof on the fuel nozzle nut. In addition, the fuel nozzle must be cleaned and calibrated, and a seal between the fuel nozzle nut and fuel nozzle must be replaced before assembly of the fuel nozzle nut to the fuel nozzle.